Ye Dosti
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: A dillogical one shot... for my dillogial friend Fk. Happy bday dear.


**Dedicated to my darling FK. Happy birthday dear. It may not be one of the best birthday gifts to you but that's all what I can do for you. **

…

A curly hair girl was standing outside a hotel. She was waiting for someone and was looking at her watch in every passing minute. It was seemed like she really got irritate over that person for whom she was waiting.

"Late latif. Use yad bhi hain ya nhai. Arrrggghhh ane do use ekbar, phir main dekhti hu use" she exclaimed shaking her head.

"Kya main use kuch ke paungi jab wo meri samne aigi?"

"Ku nahi.. jaroor keh dungi. Main darti hu kya?"

"Hm.. its not about fear. Wo kya sochegi? Main ketna bolti hu"

"soche toh sochne do. Use toh pata hi hain main ketna bolti hu."

"Kya kahugi?/ jab wo mujhse milegi?"

"should I call her SM… kya wo mujhe HB bolaigi? Hmmm don't think so. Jab pehli bar bat kia tha phone pe tab toh nahi kaha tha HB mujhe?"

"oh God, Tarika. Chill. Dost hain teri kha nahi jaigi. Just relax. Jab aigi tab dekha jaiga. Wiesi bat karna confidently jeisey phone pe kia tha."

"bus main behosh na ho jau. OMG! I can't wait. Please jaan jaldi a ja"

"JAAN! Likhna ketna asan hota hain na. keh paungi samne main use"

"Tarika… chup ekdam chup. Don't think about her"

"ye larki abhi tak ai ku nahi" she again looked at her watch.

Tarika, a 3rd year medical student was waiting for her best friend outside a hotel of Mumbai to meet Tasha, her best friend whom hadn't met ever. She was new in Mumbai and was there with her friends and teachers.

As she was fighting with her thought someone passed. She thought she knew her, but wasn't sure.

"Excuse me." she called her.

"Ya," the girl turned.

Tarika smiled. She was shock, happy, excited at the same time.

"Tarikaaaa!" she enquired.

Tarika Laughed out loudly.

"What" the girl was confused.

"You asked in the same tone" she laughed.

"Oh.. ya… actually.."

"Yes. I am Tarika. And if I am not wrong you are my SM"

"No! teri Sm ghar mei hain. I am Tasha" she said hesitatingly.

"Main kha nahi jaungi tujhe Tasha. Just chill. Or meri SM ko ku nahi lai?" she teased her.

"Tu bilkul weisehi hain na.. jeisey tu FB mei bat karti hain!" asked Tasha.

"Naaa.. I am quite different. I am an arrogant in my real life"

"I don't believe it. Ye teri arrogant ka najara hain?" this time she teased Tarika.

"Ha ha.. mere dost anadar hain. Chahe toh bola deti hu. Wo bata denge main kya chiz hu apne real life mei"

"nahi.. nahi milna mujhe"

"Ku?"

"Mujhe dekh ke dar jainge"

"arey.. please Tasha.. you know I hate this line"

"I know,.." she smiled "maine aisa hi soch tha.. tu aisehi batey karegi"

"Tu bhi kafi normal batey kar rahi hain. Mujhe laga tha, main hi boltey jaungi or tu chup rahegi. You remembered our first phone call. Bus main hi boltey gain or tu chup rahi. N then next day tune phirse phone kia tha ye ehsas dilane ke liye ki tu bhi bat kar sakti hain" she again teased Tasha.

"Tarika! Ehsasa dilane ke liye nahi.. wo bus… tujhe ye na lage ki.. main akru hu. Tune kaha bhi tha mujhe main akru hu. Isliye dobara call kia tha"

"Ha ha.. majak kar rahi hu. Par aj dobara chance nahi milne wala. Because aj rat hi hum wapas ja rahe hain. N sir ne strictly kaha hain one hour mei pohoch jane ko. We just have one hour dear"

"what! One hour. One hour toh ghar jatehi lag jaiga humey"

"I know. Ek hour mei hamara kya hoga"

"Toh! Main tujhe jane nahi dungi samjhi" Tasha declared.

"One hour jhagarke nikalegi ya ghumaigi bhi Mumbai?" tarika asked.

"One hour mei main tujhe kya dekhau?"

"Kuch nahi, bus roads side food and beach"

"Bech ya ha se dur hain. Jatey atey mei do ghantey lag jainge. Upar se traffic bhi bohot hain"

"Ok… then street food"

"Diarrhoea ho jaiga tujhe"

"Dr main hu ya tu. Chup rahe. Ghar e toh jane wali hu. Ghar jane ke bad diarrhea ho ya dengue kya fark parta hain"

"jo hokum aka."

"jitey raho Bilikey. Ab chal mere dosto se nahi milegi?"

"sab packing mei busy honge na? or agar milne gain toh one hour nikal jaiga"

"oh bhi hain. Main toh bus formality ke liye puch rahi thi. Mujhe kaha milwana tha apne dosto se tujhe"

"Notunky ab chal"

"Haan.. chal."

"Taxy boalu?" Tasha asked.

"Ku.. rehne de na. bus footpath pe chaltey hain na"

"Ok"

"uff teri ok ki bimari" Tarika exclaimed.

"Arey mujhe toh senile dimensia hain na? ab ek or bimar bhi a gain. Hey bhagwan mera kya hoga?"

"Oh .. shut up!'

"Ok"

"TASHA!"

"TARIKA!"

They laughed simultaneously.

"sorry" Tasha started the convo.

"KU?" Tariak asked,

"Tu pehlei bar Mumbai ai. Etna excited thi mujhse milne ke liye or main thi hi nai."

"agar tujhe pata hota toh tu bhage bahge chali ati jeisey ab ai hain. Tujhe toh pata hi nahi tha na toh keisi sorry" Tarika explained.

"Phir bhi.. I mean.."

"arghhhh teri ye bekar ki formalities. I hate it. You know this naa"

"Ok.."

"I hate this ok too"

"Tu mujhe duniya ki koi ek aisi chiz bata jo tujhe pasand ho bohot jayada. Tujhe toh sab kuch se hi koi na koi problem hain"

"Tu hain na"

"Main!" Tasha was surprised.

"Haan… tujhe bohot pasand karti hu na main DUNIYA mei" Tarika laughed.

"Kabhi toh serious ho jaya kar Tarika"

"agar main serious ho gain toh bore ho jainge hum dono. Because tu toh serious hi hain na"

"Main! Ye serious kya hota hain Tarikaaa"

"Please yar… etney payar se mera nam liya mat kar"

"kya yar tu bhi" Tasha laughed "tujhe sach mei kya bohot acha lagta hain mai agar tera nam lu"

"Bohoooooooot"

"wo ku?"

"pata nahi.. bus acha lagta hain"

"Pagal hain tu"

'Tera sath ka asra hain" Tarika teased her.

"Tarif ke liye shukriya" Tasha laughed.

They were walking through the busy roads of Mumbai. There was complete silence for sometimes.

"achanak se Mumbai! Tune toh kaha tha Delhi jane wali hain. Isliye main chali gain village. Or tujhe toh patahi hain na, waha no network" this time Tasha started the convo.

"wo last moment pe chang ho gaya. But I am happy ki tujhse mil toh liya. Orna Mumbai ake bhi agar tujhse mil na pati toh bohot bura lagta"

"You know jab maine tera msg dekha… toh mujhe etna bur alga.. I mean mujhe khushi honi chahye thi par…"

"Hey relax. Dekh upar wala bhi humey milwana chahta tha isliye toh hum ek sath Mumbai ke busy roads par chal rahey hain" Tarika smiled.

"Tujhe dar nahi lag raha hain?"

"Ku?"

"Etni busy road mei kabhi chali hain?"

"etna busy roads pe toh nahi.. par dar nahi lag raha hain. Mera ghar pehle main road ke pass hi tha, or uske 3 sides mei 3 track terminals the. Toh you can imagine na… how brave I am" Tarika smiled.

Again silence.

"Achi height hain teri"

"Thank you" Tarika laughed "humne kabhi height ke bare mei bat nahi ki na… no wait mujhe teri height pata tha"

"Haan.. par mujhe nahi paat tha teri height. Tune batahi nahi"

"Oi… tune pucha hi nahi. Maine tera puch tha tune bataya.. tune mera height toh pucha hi nahi tha"

"toh… batana toh chahiye tha na"

"Pucha nahi toh batau ku?"

"Sab kuch puchna parta hain kya. Tujhe khud se batana chahiye tha na"

"Sshhh… rastey ke log humey pagal samjhenge" Tarika warned.

"Wo toh hum already hain na…"

"Haan.. par logo ko kaha pata hain. .. unhe batane ki kya jarurat"

"Hum sach mei pagal hi hain" said Tasha.

"weisey tu mere liye kuch nahi lai na " Tasha complained "Kya tha wo… haaan… malai chop.. n nahi apne city ka famous mangoes. Bus mujhe kehti thi.. lai ku nahi"

"Mangoes! Its October SM. October mei kaha se milega tujhe mangoes. Maza pi le, agar etna hi mango kahne ka man kar raha hain" Tarika teased her.

"Ok.. mangoe na sahi.. malai chop?"  
"Tujhse milungi ya nahi.. wahi nahi paat tha…'

"Majak kar rahi hu yar..bol kya kahigi? What about pani puri"

"yaha toh kahi dikh nahi raha hain"

"Thore dur mei hain. Chal"

"nahi… please jayada dur nahi jatey na.. kisi bhi waqt call a jaiga mujhe. Or weise bhi mujhe kuch nahi khana. Journey ke pehle mujhe kuch khane ka man nahi karta"

"Journey se pehle! Bad mei ya journey ke waqt man na kare toh samajh ata hain… journey se pehle!" Tasha was confused "Tu sach mei world ki one and only item hain"

"Ji tarif ke liye shukriya" Tarika laughed.

"Par kuch toh kha le…"

"No.. dear.. or weisey bhi maine almost har street food ka item test kar liya hain jo najar mei aya tha"

"sach! Keisa laga!"

"Hmmm sach batau toh.. mujhe jetna pasand aiga socha tha,,, otna pasand nahi aya"

"Ku?"Tasha complained "Oh.. main toh bhul hi gain.. main duniya ki ek aisi insaaan ke sath khari hu iswaqt jisey duniya ke kisi bhi ke tarah ki khane mei koi interest nahi hain" Tasha said in dramatic way.

"ye galat kaha tune Tasha… interest hain..par.."

"Par.. madam ko pasand nahi ata" she completed her sentence.

"Haaan.. wahi.."

"Kya yar.. tu toh bohot hi jayada boring hain. Agar tera husband foody nilkla toh?" Tasha teased her.

"Khud banaiga or khaiga.. mujhe kya"

"pata nahi kon bechara tere hatoo shahid hone wala hain"

"Ha re… bechara kismet ka mara hoga" Tarika exclaimed.

Both laughed.

"So.. what next?" Tasha asked.

"Etni jaldi khatam ho jaiga hamri bat mujhe pata nahi tha" tarika smiled.

"hmm may be FB mei hi sari bat ho gain.. toh ab kya reh gaya" Tasha answered.

"Ya phir sayda.. abhi bhi bohot baki hain par.. humey samajh hi nahi a raha hain kaha se shuru karey"

"Ho sakta hain…" Tasha smiled.

Tarika's phone rang.

"Yes sir… I am near by. Ya.. sir I am coming" she cut the call and looked at Tasha.

"Ja rahi hain" She was sad.

"Sir bola rahe hain.. I have to go" she was sad too.

"Koi bat nahi yar.. bus promise kar ki tu phir aigi.. or hum sath rahenge.. at least one week"

"Its your turn darling." Tarika smiled.

"Ya.. I know.. lets see. Kismat kaha le jata hain mujhe."

"Uff… Miss hopeless" Tarika exclaimed.

"Uff.. miss Smart"

"Ha ha.. so.. whos the most smart girl according to you? FB's Tarika? Phone's Tarika? Or This Tarika?"

"This Tarika" Tasha answered.

"Acha!"

"Ya.. tu sach mei.. weisehi hain jeisey phone pe bat karne se laga tha. Main etni jaldi kisi se aisey bat nahi kar sakti.. par tu toh tu hain" Tasha raised her eyebrows.

"I know" she felt proud of herself.

"Chaley.. orna meri waja se tujhe dant paregi"

"you chill. Main chali jaungi. Yahi toh hain hotel. You go. Bechari mujhse milney bhage bhage ai hain. Jake aram kar le"

"Main tujhe akle chor du. kabhi nahi. Tu chup rahe or chal mere sath"

"Ok madam…"

They were walking towards hotel. But neither of them spoke a single word. Only God and those two souls knew what going on their mind. It was impossible to soothe their self within one hour. Two people who knows each other for the past two years, had chat with each other every day for 8-10 hours, had shared the most secret things with each other, had got the chance to meet each other. But only for one hour.

*one hour mei inka kya hoga*

When they reached hotel Tasha spoke.

"Ok.. take care. Ache se jana. Jate hi msg karma samjhi"

"Hmm"

"Whats wrong with you?" Tasha made her to look at her as she wasn't facing her.

"Nothing"

"Oh. My Emo Queen. Main aungi na tujhse milne. Tune hi toh kaha its my turn"

"You are better to come. Orna main…"

"Orna tu jo chahe wo kar lena. Ab rona mat samjhi"

"Nahi re.. roungi ku"

"That's like my Hunny Bunny"

"and that's like my shonu monu" she smiled through tears.

"ab chal ja.. main bhi chalti hu"

"Mere dosto se nahi milegi?"

"Pagal hain.. tujhse bat nahi kar saki thik se.. unhe toh janti bhi nahi.. chal bye"

"Bye"

"chal ja. Ab khari ku hain?" tasha asked.

"pehle tu ja" Tarika answered.

"Nahi.. Facebook mei tu hamesha aisahi karti hain. Or main teri bat man ke pehle jati hu na.. toh tu aj meri bat man or tu pehle andaer ja, bad mei main jati hu"

Tarika didn't answer as her phone rang again. She smiled at her and left.

Tasha stood there for a while and then she too left for her home.

…The END….

**AN: Sab apne hat mei jo jo hain fek do.. kuki mujhe already bohot chot lagi hain ab aplog bhi pitoge toh mar hi jaungi :p**

**Ok so.. this was for my shonu monu FK. I hope ki partey waqt tere chehere pe ek halki si muskurahat rahi hogi. You know what.. main tere liye kuch or hi likhna chah rahi thi, par achanak se ye concept a gaya tha dimag mei toh likh diya. Agar main abhirka likhti toh nahi mujhe maja ata or nahi tujhe,,, or reason kya hain ye hum dono ko hi pata hain. So,, maine ye likh diya. Mujhe likhtey waqt bhi bohot maja aya ot tujhe partey waqt bhi bohot maja aya hoga **

**Main likhtey waqt stupid ki tarah has rahi thi… tune bhi hasa kya partey waqt?**

**Ok.. guys.. jinhe parke samajh nahi aya,, unse main tehe dil se mafi mangti hu. Sorryyy.. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**KK**.


End file.
